


The Mirror of Silence /ArtWork

by alwaysthevillain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain
Summary: Thanks to my dear author for inspiring me on doing this piece.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Mirror of Silence /ArtWork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSwanQueen8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/gifts).



> Thanks to my dear author for inspiring me on doing this piece.


End file.
